The present disclosure relates generally to sharing data between various devices in a connected environment, such as a smart home environment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to learning confidence or associating trust with data being provided by various devices that communicate with devices within the connected environment.
Numerous electronic devices that are part of a smart home environment are now capable of communicating with other devices that are typically used outside the smart home environment. Although each of these devices may collect different types of information and perform different functions, it may be useful to share this information collected by each respective device with each other, such that each device may better perform its respective operations. Simply sharing indiscriminately, however, may not adequately protect private data or could lead to asymmetric or unfair data sharing by some devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.